banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vermin Bloodline
The underground teems with verminous monsters, and many creatures consort with these creatures. Even honor them. Somehow, the essence of these chitinous horrors found its way into your family line. You gradually gain a strange affinity for vermin as well as insect-like powers. Spells Arcana You treat vermin as animals when targeting them with your spells. This can make vermin susceptible to mind-affecting spells, for example. Abilities Web Casting (Su) You can throw a web. This is similar to an attack with a net but has a maximum range of 50 feet, with a range increment of 10 feet, and is effective against targets of up to Large size. The web anchors the target in place, allowing no movement. An entangled creature can escape with a Escape Artist check (DC 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Constitution modifier) or burst the web with a Strength check (DC 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Constitution modifier + 4). The web has 6 hit points, hardness 0, and takes double damage from fire. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Vermin Empathy (Su) At 3rd level, you gain this ability, which functions as a druid’s wild empathy, save that you can only use this ability on vermin. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. You roll 1d20 and add your sorcerer level and your Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. Vermin are normally mindless, but this empathic communication imparts on them a modicum of implanted intelligence, allowing you to train vermin via Handle Animal. Vermin empathy treats swarms as if they were one creature possessing a single mind. You can thus use this ability to influence and direct the actions of swarms. Move Like a Spider (Ex) At 9th level, you gain a climb speed equal to 1/2 your land speed. You get a +8 racial bonus on all Climb checks. You must make a Climb check to climb any wall or slope with a DC higher than 0, but you can always choose to take 10, even if rushed or threatened while climbing. If you choose to make an accelerated climb, you move at double your climb speed (or at its land speed, whichever is slower) and make a single Climb check at a -5 penalty. You retain your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) while climbing, and opponents get no special bonus to their attacks against you. You cannot, however, use the run action while climbing. At 13th level, you gain immunity to entrapment by web spells or webs of any sort; you can actually move in webs at half your normal speed. You also gains a +2 bonus on all Fortitude saves against poison. Chitin Form (Sp) At 15th level, you can transform your skin into insect-like chitin. This grants you a +5 natural armor bonus to Armor Class and a +8 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. As long as you stay in chitin form, you can cast web as a spell-like ability. You can maintain chitin form for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Venomous Magic (Su) At 20th level, any spell you cast that inflicts hit point damage also becomes infused with deadly poison. Creatures immune to poison are immune to venomous magic toxin. Venomous Magic Toxin: type poison, injury; save Fortitude DC 10 + spell level + your Charisma modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Dex damage; cure 1 save.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited